1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to information networks for computer systems and more specifically to systems for implementing flow control in an information network.
2. Description of the Related Art
Information networks transmit computer information such as computer data between various computer systems operably coupled to the information network. One type of information network is a local area network (LAN) utilizing a Carrier Sense Multiple Access with Collision Detection (CSMA/CD) as specified by the IEEE standard 802.03, which is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety. One problem with an information network is how to regulate the information being transmitted on the network such that the amount of information being transmitted does not overload the network. Another problem is how to fairly allocate the network resources among a multitude of users operably coupled to the system.